The Epithelial Cell Culture Core provides facilities for cell culture for CF investigators, including biosafety cabinets, incubators, microscopes, and cryostorage. These facilities are heavily used and more than 75% of the available hood time is occupied. In addition, the Core has centralized human tracheal and bronchial tissue retrieval from autopsy and transplant specimens (as well as nasal polyps at surgery) and prepares human airway epithelial cells for distribution to requesting investigators, either as fresh preparations or as air-liquid interface cultures. Preparation of these cells by a single experienced technician has resulted in much higher yield and viability than was achieved by investigators operating independently, especially when they need these cells only sporadically. Thus, the Core husbands the use of human tissue resources. In addition, the Core serves as a focal point for training in cell culture techniques and exchange of information among users. Since cell culture occupies a central position in biomedical research today, this Core serves more than a dozen funded users and will continue to heavily utilized in the next grant period. In the next grant period, this Core will come under the direction of Calvin Cotton, Ph.D., much of whose recent work has revolved around the development of cell model systems.